Change Of Plan
by Will-I-Was
Summary: An uruk officer has been looking for the perfect uruk to help him get out of Isengard and start a new life, and soon he is presented with the perfect chance to escape, he also drags a prisoner friend with him and the uruk. Set during Saruman's making of the uruk army.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching the scenes with all the Uruk-Hai in LOTR and decided an uruk story would go well with an orc story so lets see where this one can go…..**

Change Of Plan

Maugoth, an Uruk of Isengard, pulled from the earth no less than seven summers ago and already he had been on six raids and he had gone up in the ranks to captain, so his new job involved making sure no one under his common was killed next to himself or it would be bad for him, he got all the perks a captain had, he got the helm with the large crest at the top, a double edged sword, he also got the boredom of newborn inspection alongside the snaga in the pits.

Maugoth sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, another inspection? Usually there was only one inspection a day, but for some reason Sharku had order that more of his kind be made, he gave no reason, just a comprehensive list of bad things that would happen should they fail, he hardly went on raids anymore, he was too busy in the pits, barking orders and trying to save orcs unfortunate enough to be strangled by the newborn uruks, damn things were too stupid to function, needed their hand holding.

So Maugoth entered his daily routine, get up out of bed, walk further down into the pits, ignoring the horrible screaming of prisoners both male and female, most male prisoners were whipped the females were seen to differently, he didn't know the full details, but he daren't ask, he didn't want to know anything more than "They wont like it" and that was from the pitmaster, soon Maugoth had reached the main spawning pits where he met his new team of orc assistants, soon everything was ready so he cleared his throat.

"Right! Get these maggots lined up now!"

The orcs trembled and worked quickly to line up every single new born uruk, when Maugoth was first given the job of inspector, he was to look for several things on the new uruks, the first thing was size, if they were at least six foot tall then they would be given armour and put with the rest of the tall ones, any uruks taller than seven feet were given a tight helmet, a large hammer and were enlisted as Beserkers, and the small ones were put in the main bulk of the uruks anyway, truth be told his job was easy, it could've been done by any Uruk with a working set of eyes, but it wasn't the skill level of his job that he hated, it was the sheer, soul crushing repetitiveness of the whole thing, Maugoth could swear he was losing it, as he walked towards the Uruks.

Maugoth walked slowly down the line, examining each of them carefully, as he approached the end of the line, he noticed in the corner of his eye an Uruk who didn't look at him with a hateful sneer, but a very confused look, as if he really didn't know what he was doing here, Maugoth stopped and came closer to the Uruk.

"Whats your name?"

The uruk thought back to ten minutes ago when his name was given. "Nurzum."

"What does your name mean Nurzum?"

Again the uruk thought back to the small period of time. "It mean 'Fist'."

Maugoth thought to himself as the Nurzum looked around where he was in fascination, making one of the uruks next to him sneer at him.

"What you starin at runt?"

Maugoth snapped his finger at the sneering uruk. "Silence uruk, you speak only when spoken to."

Quickly the uruk stopped talking and Maugoth turned back to Nurzum. "What fascinates you?"

"This place it pretty."

Maugoth quickly took note of Nurzum's limited vocabulary, and turned to the orcs. "I need all of you to finish the inspection on the rest of em, I need to take a closer look at this one, so simply look at em and make sure they don't try to kill ya understand?!"

The orcs nodded as Maugoth pointed at Nurzum. "You!." Nurzum looked around when Maugoth pointed. "You're comin with me."

(-)

Maugoth was truly intrigued by this one particular uruk, yes granted he was thick as fuck, but he didn't have the hateful sneer, and Maugoth sensed something with Nurzum, like he didn't have any urge to kill and was just confused, Maugoth had to spend some time with Nurzum, he felt some kind of potential friend, something he hadn't had since the last friend he made was cut down by riders, but before he could reveal his actual intentions to Nurzum he had to make sure he could trust him, some uruks weren't born completely loyal to the white hand, Maugoth knew deep down that if Sharku happened to die all of a sudden he wouldn't give a fuck, but he had to make sure this uruk didn't have any blinding loyalty to the great white pest of a wizard.

Soon after walking again through the clatters of armour being made in the forge, the sound of prisoners being tortured and used for making more uruks, and the usual bit of uruk banter about spearing the enemy, Maugoth opened the door to his quarters and quickly ushered Nurzum inside and swiftly shut the door.

Maugoth looked towards Nurzum, who still looked very confused, Maugoth indicated a chair. "Nurzum, take a seat."

Nurzum quickly sat down, Maugoth took note, this uruk wasn't resilient to orders from others.

"Nurzum, can you tell me what you are exactly?"

Nurzum kept having to think back to when he was stood in front of the branding orc and remembered something the orc called him.

"One of the orcs call Nurzum 'Pawn' what that mean?"

Maugoth quickly changed the subject. "Whom do you serve Nurzum?"

Nurzum just shrugged. "Don't know."

"Where are you right now?"

Maugoth kept noticing a blank stare on the uruk. "Don't know."

"Well I'll tell you, you are an Uruk, same as me and the others you were standing in line with."

Nurzum smiled and beat his chest. "I am uruk!"

Quickly he quietened him down, before continuing. "You are currently in the pits of Isengard."

Nurzums face screwed up. "Is…en…gard, what Isengard?"

"Its where we are right now, the fortress of Isengard."

Nurzum nodded in understanding before pointing at Maugoth himself. "Are you master?"

Maugoth simply nodded. "I am Maugoth a captain of the uruks, and for now I will be your carer, because I have been looking too long amongst the endless uruk hai that I have been sent to inspect and I think you are that one uruk Ive been looking for."

Nurzum suddenly looked confused. "What you need me for?"

"I will explain that later, but for now are you hungry?"

Nurzum smiled and nodded. "Good here you go." Maugoth threw him a large piece of raw meat, he had his fingers crossed that at the very least this uruk knew how to eat, he then sighed in relief as he the uruk quietly bit of chunks of the meat and swallowed, he then looked at Maugoth.

"Nurzum thank Maugoth, why Maugoth kind?"

Maugoth chewed his meat before replying. "Believe me, out of the many captains in the pits, Im probably the most understanding, had it been Nurguc inspecting you he would've flogged you to death without a second thought."

Nurzum winced. "Nurzum no like whip, orc whip Nurzum, whip hurt."

Maugoth grunted. "Oh yes Nurzum whip hurt, whip hurt badly." As he said this he revealed some whipping marks on his back, Nurzum put down his meat quickly.

"Nurzum no hungry."

Maugoth grunted as he put his tunic back on, he then notice Nurzum stand up and walk over to his battle helmet and gawk at it in fascination.

"This pretty, what is it?"

"That is my helmet."

"What it for?"

Maugoth smirked, Nurzum would be useless in a fight. "Its to keep your head from getting hurt, or cut, or crushed."

Nurzum just smiled and put the helmet down, soon after Maugoth had finished with his meat, he swiftly stood up.

"Right well, I think we need to get to the armoury and get you some clothes."

Nurzum frowned and looked at the flimsy piece of cloth surrounding his manhood. "What wrong with now?"

"Well for starters, its not doing a good job of covering you, its hard to eat meat when you can see a different kind dangling between another uruks legs, so were going to get you a tunic."

Nurzum just frowned again, before being ushered out of Maugoth's room and taken to the armoury.

**Well there we go first chapter, read, review tell me what you think of the whole story thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chapter I hope this story line is interesting enough it seemed pretty good to me, out of all the uruks that were born there had to be some that weren't killing machines…..**

The distance from Maugoths chamber to the armoury never took too long, but he had Nurzum constantly stopping to look at something or marvel at a pretty object, overtime Maugoth just rolled his eyes and let him gawp before he lost interest and kept following him, soon they reached the armoury, where Maugoth saw a very unwelcome face that made him growl.

"Rutruhk! What do you want?"

The larger uruk just smiled as he clicked his fingers and two other uruks pushed Maugoth over into a rack of swords, Maugoth sneered as he clambered up.

"Is that all you've got pushdug?!"

This remark was followed by a punch to the stomach by Rutruhk, then his two lackeys set to work kicking the downed uruk in the stomach several times, before they stopped to let their leader take over.

"This is for stealin my job." Rutruhk smacked Maugoth several times in the face, Nurzum panicked he didn't like this at all, his scared look was followed by an angry look as he walked towards Rutruhk.

"And this is for everything else!" But before Rutruhk could punch him again, Nurzum had grabbed his hand with his larger left and and grabbed his neck with his right.

"You no hurt Master."

Nurzum followed his statement by increasing his grip on the uruks hand until Maugoth could hear the bones in Rutruhk's hand snapping as the uruk roared in pain and was dropped to the ground.

Nurzum turned to the other two uruks and roared, sending them running away in fear as Rutrukh followed nursing his broken hand and whimpering, Nurzum roared again before turning to Maugoth who was still lying on the ground hands on his stomach.

"Maugoth hurt?"

Maugoth could hear the worry in his voice. "Its ok Im fine, thanks for the help Nurzum, this time they were going to end me."

"Why other uruks hurt you?"

Maugoth stretched outward as he fought the slight pain in his chest. "When I was given the rank of captain it was going to go to Rutruhk, but he was passed over, so now every chance to gets he likes to try to beat the shit out of me."

Nurzum just growled. "They wont hurt you no more, Nurzum defend Maugoth."

Maugoth just patted the uruk on the shoulder. "Well that little act did show me that I can trust you, you could've just watched and let me take the beating, but you stood in."

Nurzum beamed triumphantly as he looked around the area he was in. "This armoury?"

Maugoth nodded. "Aye, so you just stand there, Il get you some clothes."

Nurzum did as he was told as Maugoth dug through a chest filled with tunics and scraped out a large tunic, and held it to him.

"Here put this on, I wont be a moment."

Nurzum looked confused at the tunic before slipping it on over his head and noticed Maugoth carrying a large beserker sword.

"Now Nurzum you're a strong uruk, so what you need in case you get attacked is one of these."

Nurzum gawped in awe at the large sword, it was pretty long and had a double spike at the end. "Nurzum like sword."

"Most uruks here would kill to get a sword like that, and some have."

"Well this mine now."

Maugoth just grunted as he took out a dagger. "This is also yours too, in case your main sword gets knocked away."

"Wow thanks Maugoth."

Maugoth then looked at the trickles of blood on the floor where Nurzum crushed Rutruhk's hand. "That was a pretty impressive hand work earlier, I cant even crush a hand with my own, Id need a hammer."

Nurzum smiled. "Nurzum do good."

"For now, but we need to hasten back to my quarters, you need to stay in there after I leave, do not leave for any reason, I need to check on a certain prisoner."

Nurzum nodded as they quickly walked back to the chamber, Maugoth knew how good he was fighting against three uruks but he would be no match for ten of them if Rutruhk returned with more of his lackies.

As soon as Maugoth had settled Nurzum inside, he locked him inside in case he did leave and made his way towards the pits where all the prisoners were kept, it always made Maugoth feel uneasy as he walked along the rows of Gondor, Rohan and Dunlending prisoner alike, some were screaming, many were huddled up in corners knees drawn up rocking back and forth and muttering unspeakable words, Maugoth felt slightly sick at the sight as he reached an isolated cell further down, he walked up to the orc guard and spoke.

"You are dismissed by order, I'll watch the prisoner."

The orc just grunted. "She's all yours." And wandered off to play knucklebones with some of the other orc guards sat round a table.

Maugoth peered into the cell and saw the prisoner, unlike all the others she was still in her tunic and she wasn't crying either, she was happy to see Maugoth and ran up to the bars and gave him a small kiss.

"Maugoth did you find him? Are we finally getting out?"

Maugoth held her left hand. "Yes Emlyn, I found an uruk with no anger or neglect and who is trustworthy, I will explain our plan and we will escape Isengard once and for all, and did my bribes work?"

Emlyn nodded. "Yes none of the orcs tried to harm me or torture me they just left me be."

Maugoth sighed in relief. "Thats good because you are mine."

"I know but we must be free first before we can do anything together."

Maugoth grunted. "Don't remind me, the guards are coming back on duty, tonight I will come back for you and we will get out I promise." Maugoth gave her another kiss before he stood up and whispered. "I love you."

Emlyn smiled. "I love you too."

"Oy come on visitin hours over, fuck off!"

Maugoth quickly obeyed the pitmaster and nodded to him as he walked beside him and slipped some sliver coins into his pocket.

The pitmaster smiled. "Thanks guv, I'll make sure she isn't harmed."

Maugoth nodded. "My thanks to you, make sure of it." And as quickly as Maugoth entered he was out of the prison cells, he would be glad not to hear the screams of anguish and torment once he was out with his dimwit partner in crime and his whiteskin love.

(-)

Maugoth couldn't help but smirk as he unlocked the door to his room and saw Nurzum entertaining himself by parading around the room in his helmet in an overdone march, Maugoth cleared his throat before Nurzum froze and smiled nervously.

"Nurzum sorry, was bored so had fun with helmet."

Maugoth just smirked. "As long as you haven't broken it."

"Nurzum no break just play."

Maugoth nodded as he sat down and pointed to a chair and Nurzum quickly sat down, then he arched forwards and gave Nurzum a sincere look.

"Do you trust me?"

Nurzum smiled. "Nurzum trust Maugoth."

"And can I trust you?"

"Wont let anyone hurt Maugoth, Maugoth safe from the bad uruks."

Maugoth smiled. "Thats just what I wanted to hear, because you are going to be part of my plan?"

Nurzum looked confused. "What plan?"

"My plan for us to escape from Isengard and escape from Saruman."

Nurzum then leaned forward. "Why Nurzum, why not smarter uruk?"

"Yes I am well aware that you are a bit slow, but you have no anger for an uruk, and you saved me from getting killed by the others, If anything I owe you my life, and now I will save both of ours by getting the three of us out for good."

Nurzum nodded in anticipation before frowning again. "Three? I thought it just me and you?"

Maugoth went silent. "Not exactly, see about a month ago a rohan woman called Emlyn was captured and put into captivity, I was chosen to interrogate her, and somehow I bonded with the woman and we slowly fell for each other, and she became part of my escape plan, thats why we needed the plan, me and you could walk out of Isengard easily, but were taking her with us."

"Why?"

Maugoth snarled. "Because I love her, you dense pushdug!"

Nurzum pulled a straight face. "Nurzum sorry."

Maugoth then rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to yell, but Im just afraid of what will happen if I ever lose her."

"Nurzum no get the feeling."

"Don't worry soon enough you will, but for now we need to focus on getting out of here, but we will need my armour."

Nurzum was again very confused. "Why armour?"

"Because we need to sneak Emyln past the outer cave entrances and escape into Fangorn forest, if we get there we can plan the next step, if we do run into trouble use your sword and strength."

Nurzum nodded and beat his chest. "Nurzum help Master and lady friend escape."

"Yes you will, but we must be swift and silent, tonight we execute our plan and get the hell out of this fire pit."

Nurzum smiled. "Can I still have helmet?"

**There we go the escape plan and the uruks lady love, now tell me what you think and any advice is accepted happily, nothings perfect and can only get better thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter the escape from the pits of Isengard and into middle earth where adventures await lets continue….**

Maugoth peered out of his chamber and signalled the all clear for Nurzum, both were dressed in full armour and Nurzum wearing Maugoth's helmet after a small argument in which he gave up and let the big uruk wear it.

"Now listen it is currently midnight, there wont be many patrols about, but if they inquire we are going to get our weapons fixed, and the moment we get Emlyn out of her cell, we must make for the south exit from the external pits."

Maugoth suddenly realised that everything he had just said had not made any sense to Nurzum so he sighed and said. "Me and you, save Emlyn from bad uruks and run out south cave."

Nurzum gave a nod of understanding, before they both stood up and walked towards the prison cells, Maugoth was relieved there was only one guard patrolling and no screaming from the prisoners, they were all sleeping, Maugoth looked at the guard, it was just a simple orc guard nothing Maugoth hadn't killed and eaten before so he walked gingerly up to the guard.

"Hey orc!"

The orc just grunted as he turned to be punched in the face by Maugoth, Nurzum winced at a loud crunch and a thud as the orc fell over, probably dead. Maugoth then flexed his hand and pointed to Nurzum.

"Quickly, begin to pick him up, I will get his keys."

Nurzum obeyed and grabbed the orcs legs as Maugoth quickly ripped the cell keys from the orcs belt, Maugoth then went to Emlyns cell and enjoyed her embrace as Nurzum threw the body into a nearby forge fire.

"I told you I'd be back for you Emlyn."

Emlyn kissed his cheek. "I didn't doubt you for a second, is this your new friend?" She said this pointing out Nurzum.

"Yes Emlyn this is Nurzum, be sure to use small words, he's as thick as his armour."

Emlyn bowed. "Pleasure, now how are we getting out of here?"

"Well the nearest exit out of the pits and into fangorn is the south put exit, there wont be any guards but just in case." Maugoth handed Emlyn a sword and a dagger.

(-)

The two uruks and one woman were quickly making their way to the south exit, Maugoth began to feel like they were nearly free from this decrepit place, of course though Isengard was never the easier place to get in and out of unless you were an orc, so of course at least three pit guards were slain in order to through some gates.

The trio eventually got the south of the pits, Maugoth quickly ordered Nurzum and Emlyn to crouch down as two Uruk guards walked by, then Maugoth signalled the all clear, this was it they were nearly free as they ran quickly up the exit tunnel.

The run was quickly cut short by Nurzum being hit by a shield that sprung out in front of him, and a familiar uruk stepped out and Nurzum and Maugoth noticed it was Rutruhk with a furious look on his face and a stump where his hand used to be.

The larger crippled uruk stood over the moaning Nurzum and laughed. "You big stupid bastard! You took my hand, so now Im gonna take yours."

"Let him go!" Roared Maugoth as he tackled Rutruhk and sent him into the side of the tunnel, the snarling uruk stood up and brandished his sword, Maugoth bared his teeth and drew his sword.

"This time Rutruhk, Im not letting you get away, were escaping and you will meet the end of my sword."

Rutrukh just smirked as he lunged his crude blade towards Maugoths stomach narrowly missing and lodging itself into the tunnel wall, the uruk tried to free his blade but his struggle was cut short as he felt a sharp pain in his back, as Rutrukh dropped to his knees, he looked frantically around as he felt the pain get worse, he could clearly see Maugoth beaming in front of him and Nurzum groaning and standing up, but where was this pain coming from, he felt the breath of a woman on his neck as he saw the end of a shape dagger come out of his chest, Rutrukh gasped as he started to taste his own blood and his vision fading, he dropped to his side and drew he last breath as he saw Emlyn wipe her dagger clean, then he passed away.

Maugoth gave Emlyn an impressed look. "Well done milady."

"Nothing to it, but I think we might have some more unwanted company pretty soon, so we had better clear the rest of this tunnel and get a good distance away.

Maugoth nodded and turned to Nurzum. "You ok there?"

"Nurzum fine, is bad uruk dead?"

Emlyn nodded. "Were free from his evil, now come on we have to get out."

The trio quickly began to run again, they were nearly out of the tunnel as they could see the night sky ahead and their pace quickened, then Maugoth froze as he could hear a warning horn echoing through the pits of Isengard, they hadn't much time to escape.

"Quickly!" Yelled Maugoth. "We must get out now!"

Soon they darted out into the open world and noticed how far from the main wall they were, they could still hear the horns though.

"Quickly keep running we cant stop yet we must get into fangorn to ensure our safety, the uruks and wargs wont follow us that far!"

Maugoth and Nurzum could've ran for ages, but Emlyn couldn't run any more and nearly collapsed if it were not for Maugoth quickly hoisting her over his shoulder and continued the run towards fangorn, they could hear the howls of wargs and ran even faster as the treeline of fangorn came into view, Maugoth quickly looked over his shoulder to see the tower of Isengard getting smaller and shadows of warg riders getting closer, they darted into the treelike.

"We are not safe yet, quickly climb the tree's conceal yourself in the branches."

Nurzum climbed a large tree and used his dark skin to blend, Maugoth did the same and huddle with Emlyn to keep her from being seen, they kept as quiet as they could as they could hear the patter of wargs as their riders got off and looked around.

"Bastards! No one gets away from us! No one!"

"Calm down Grozm, the nets will surely crush them if they remain here."

"Aye we can just tell Saruman that the nets got em."

"Good because we will be fed to the uruk brutes if we go back there with nothing to say."

The orc swirly climbed back onto his warg. "Don't bloody remind me, ok lads back to camp!"

The all waited until the sound of roaring wargs was only in the distance before climbing out of the trees and catching their breath.

Nurzum looked around the forest, he didn't like it much, it was dark and scary and he could've sworn that the tree he was hiding in moved slightly, he turned to see how Maugoth was doing and saw him and Emlyn hugging and kissing each other, Nurzum just rolled his eyes and turned his head and waited, then a look of excitement appeared on his face.

"Hang on, we escaped, we free!"

Emlyn raised her hand. "Nurzum not so loud, the orcs would've been merciless, but we must be careful around the nets."

Nurzum turned his head in confusion. "Ent?"

Maugoth decided to explain. "An ent is a tree person, think of any tree but walking and talking."

Nurzum went deep into thought then nodded. "I get it now."

Emlyn then sat down and stretched. "Now what?"

Maugoth sat down too, now what? he thought to himself. "Well if we run into any whiteskins, Emlyn you will have to explain me and Nurzum and extra explaining about him."

Maugoth pointed to Nurzum and Emlyn laughed at seeing the uruk looking at a night owl with wide eyes and a turned head, he looked like he was in some sort of trance, then the owl screeched and Nurzum flinched which made Emlyn laugh even more.

"He is a funny one isn't he?"

Maugoth ran his fingers down the back of his neck. "You have no idea."

"So what exactly is up with Nurzum?"

"Thats just it, he's simple, he was probably going to end up a beserker, but he doesn't have any malice, anger or vengeance he doesn't even know who he follows or what side he is on, he thinks I am his damn leader."

"He's close to adorable, thats the first uruk Ive seen besides you that doesn't have a constant look of anger on his face."

Maugoth then leaned towards Emlyn letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Be honest Emlyn, the orcs in the cells didn't harm you did they, I paid em not to do anything to you."

Emlyn just shook her head. "No they left me alone, I still had to listen to the screaming of other prisoners."

Maugoth grunted. "It aint something you get used to."

The pair then looked at Nurzum and chuckled to see him eyeing up Maugoths helmet as if it was made of gold.

"Im also glad Rutruhk's dead, he would've been after us had we let him live."

Emlyn shuddered, she had seen that uruks behaviour from her cell, had it not been for Maugoths bribes to the guards Rutruhk probably wouldve been in there unlacing his breeches like he did with all the other prisoners.

"Emlyn I am proud of you for finally sorting out that bastard once and for all, he shan't do harm ever again."

"It still felt wrong to kill him, even if he was evil, I mean when me and you bonded, before you were a ruthless captain."

Maugoth smirked. "Well I was still planning on escaping regardless, you just became of importance as my plans became easier to make."

Emlyn huddled up the uruk. "Im glad you freed me from that place, both of us can be free, and of course Nurzum."

Oddly enough Nurzum had dropped the helmet and gone back to looking at the owl with wide eyes, Emlyn couldn't deny it, this uruk was funny, she could see no malice or hatred in Nurzum just some childlike behaviour like a small boy learning to speak.

Maugoth sighed again and shook his head. "Technically he is only young, he was spawned so early, but he is my burden as are you, so his safety rests with me, but where are we to go now?"

Emlyn thought about this. "The nearest stronghold of the free peoples is Edoras in Rohan."

Maugoth cringed at the thought but sucked it up. "I suppose we have no other choice."

Then all of a sudden Emlyn could hear an orc yelling in the distance.

"Im gonna rip out your filthy little innards!"

Maugoth stood straight up and ran in the direction of the orc voice, Emlyn and Nurzum quickly followed, weapons drawn.

Maugoth ran faster he could still hear the orc yelling threats.

"Come ere!"

Maugoth then broke through some bushes and found a scrawny orc with a large blade cornering two terrified hobbits, Nurzum stood in confusion and Emlyn looked ready to fight.

**There we go, the escape and the conversing, lets hope you like it, read and review tell me what you think, advice and critisms are more than welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope that everyone who's reading likes the story so far, there will be some large changes as to what happened in the film, but the story focuses on the trio, anyway lets keep on…**

Maugoth just stood there as he felt his blood pressure go into overload as the orc cornering the two hobbit's looked pleased to see him, the orc lowered his weapon and smiled evilly.

"Ah a fellow servant, seeing as your here how about you give me a hand with these two, Im sure theres plenty to go….."

The orc hadn't finished his sentence before Maugoth had gingerly rammed the edge of his blade into the orcs chest, all the orc could go was gasp as he rapidly lost his footing and fell to the ground motionless, after wiping his blade on the ground, he looked at the two hobbits, still cowering against a tree, they must have thought that he was here was just getting rid of the competition.

Grunting Maugoth turned his head to Emlyn. "Go and explain to them that me and Nurzum wont hurt em, and see if they're alright."

Emlyn nodded as she quickly rushed over to console the two hobbits as the two uruks looked at the dead orc.

"Come on Nurzum grab his legs, we will chuck him over there where we cant see him."

Nurzum grabbed the orcs legs as Maugoth grabbed his arms and quickly moved him a couple of feet away from the hobbits before they disposed of the body by simply throwing it into a bush, as they returned Maugoth was relieved to see Emlyn had calmed the two hobbits, so he walked over and knelt down by her.

"How are they holding up?'

"They will be fine, they were just scared as all, no wounds or any bad damage."

Maugoth nodded as he looked over to the two hobbits. "You have names?"

The hobbits nodded quickly before the one on the left plucked up the courage to speak. "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, and this is Peregrin Took, we are both hobbits of the shire."

Maugoth rolled his eyes. "No kidding, I would never have noticed." Emlyn swirly nudged Maugoth before she moved a little closer.

"Could you possibly tell me what two hobbits such as yourselves are doing wandering about in Fangorn forest?"

Merry spoke first. "We were held prisoners by a band of uruk-hai taking us to Isengard." Maugoths eyes widened and leaned in as the hobbit continued to speak. "They set up camp on the outskirts of the forest and a group of riders ambushed and killed all of them, me and Pippin escaped into the forest, but we were followed…"

Emlyn smiled. "You've no need to worry about that orc, he stood no chance against us." She pointed to Maugoth who nodded in agreement, and then to Nurzum who just turned around in confusion.

Emlyn then pondered for another question. "Where did these uruks set up camp?"

Pippin pointed ahead of them from where they were cornered. "We ran straight from the battle so a short distance in that direction."

Nurzum walked up and leaned down. "What are short people?" He said this and pointed a finger to the two hobbits.

Maugoth sighed. "They are hobbits, shire folk, little people." Nurzum nodded as he went back to staring at something else in stupification while the others talked.

"Me and the other two will walk to the site of the battle, are you sure that you are safe on your own?"

The two hobbits looked at each other. "Well the only thing that wanted to kill us had been seen to, but there are three friends of ours looking for us."

Maugoth frowned. "Three friends?"

Pippin nodded. "Yeah they were after the group of uruks and were going to save us, I think however the riders got there first."

Emlyn nodded. "Thats all very well, but I mean will you be able to get out of this forest or would you like to come with us until we get out?"

Merry and Pippin looked very skeptical at first after Maugoth and Nurzum had been explained by Emlyn, but they supposed they had no choice.

"Ok then, at least we will definitely safe with you."

(-)

The site of the small battle between rider and uruk wasn't too far off, Maugoth noted that it was about five minutes before he noticed smoke rising nearby, his nostrils flared as he picked up a very strong scent of.. burnt uruk!.

Quickly Maugoth broke into a run towards the smoke, Emlyn noticed and quickly ran after him, leaving the two hobbits trailing behind with a very confused uruk.

Maugoth broke free of the tree line as he felt the strength in his knee's leave him as he gazed upon a large pile of singed and dead uruk-hai, Emlyn followed through the tree's and looked at the pile in horror, before looking to Maugoth, she could see how devastated he was, she knelt beside him and embraced him as tears welled up in the uruks eyes.

"Some of them were my brothers…."

"Its ok Maugoth, Im here for you…"

Maugoth swiftly stood up and walked quietly to the lone uruk head rammed on a spear in front of the pile, he felt even more sick as he remembered the dead face of his former friend.

"This was Mauhur, he was a stoic fighter and a fierce fighter, and this is how he died… like an animal!"

Maugoth angrily kicked an uruk helmet at a tree before roaring as loud as he could and dropping to his knee's and giving way for the waterworks, Merry and Pippin were astonished, they had never seen a servant of the dark lord show any other sort of emotion besides blistering fury, Nurzum stood behind the two hobbits and bowed his head in silence, he had never been part of a battle, but he was aware of how this would be feeling for his friend as he knelt in Emlyn's embrace sobbing and whimpering.

Nurzum patted Merry and Pippin on their shoulders. "Give them time alone, Maugoth lost many friends."

Merry nodded silently. "I understand."

Pippin still looked shocked. "I do hope he will be ok."

"Maugoth uruk-hai, will be fine soon."

(-)

It had taken ten minutes before Maugoth had stopped crying long enough, so he shakily rose to his feet out of Emlyns embrace and noticed an uruk scimitar lying by the speared head of his friend, although he didn't want to go near the head again he went and picked up the sword and quickly examined it, before nodding.

"This belonged to Mauhur, I will keep it in memory of my fallen friend." Emlyn smiled and nodded as she drew Maugoth in for another hug, Maugoth then sniggered slightly before Emlyn turned to see Nurzum, Merry and Pippin having a game of riddles, probably because they were bored watching them hug, they walked up and heard Merry speak.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill,

First they champ,

Then they stamp,

Then they stand still."

Merry and Pippin laughed as Nurzum gave them his most vacant look as if he had just been slapped for no reason, he was truly confused, Maugoth walked up and laughed, before leaning down to Merry.

"Teeth."

Merry gave an impressed look. "Thats correct well played."

"Between you and me, there were other things we did in Isengard, besides beat the living shit out of each other with the limbs of prisoners, we often played riddles, it was great I was the bloody champion."

Emlyn rolled her eyes at her uruks arrogance, she had heard it all before just to impress her mainly and half the time it worked to Maugoths advantage.

Pippin was impressed too."Lets put this skill to the test then, another riddle, A box without hinges, key or lid, Yet golden treasure inside is hid, what is it?"

Maugoth smiled and immediately replied. "Egg." He was once again met with impressed looks from the hobbits and a benign look of confusion from Nurzum, the large uruk just shrugged his shoulders.

"My secret is practise."

Nurzum looked annoyed. "Nurzum don't get game, Maugoth show off."

Emlyn smirked at Nurzums insult, but he was true about that, Maugoth did tend to run his mouth when the tables were turned in his favour, but he was an uruk, they were strong and bigheaded, literally and metaphorically.

Merry just sighed and looked to Emlyn. "We never asked where you three were off to."

Emlyn thought to what she had said to Maugoth. "I told these two that we were going to Edoras, we need supplies, we didn't leave Isengard with much, some of it was left behind due to an unwanted presence, Maugoth gave an evil smirk as he reminisced the look on Rutruhk's face as his life was ended by a tark woman, to an uruk that was the ultimate humiliation, his thoughts were thrown off as he noticed Emlyn clicking two fingers in front of his face.

"Wake up Maugoth, we need to start making tracks towards Edoras, what the plan will be is that I will go in first and vouch for you and Nurzum, and once it safe you may come in, but do not be hostile or I warn you they will skewer you."

Maugoth just sneered. "Id like to see them try."

Emlyn shot a warning finger, so Maugoth just shrugged as Emlyn pulled up the two hobbits. "Would you like to come with us to Edoras, the two hobbits nodded happily as they sat up, Emlyn then grabbed Nurzums arm and hoisted him up, he still hadn't stopped thinking about the riddles, so he was difficult to get him snapped out of his trance, so Maugoth slapped him out of his trance which worked instantly.

Soon the five had started walking, Maugoth had polished Mauhur's sword before replacing his own swords with it, and he handing his sword to Nurzum who couldn't stop staring at it, now he had a hammer and a sword, Maugoth was satisfied that the uruk would be too dumbstruck to speak as him and Emlyn walked hand in hand as they slowly but surely made their way to Edoras…..

**There we go, more characters and changes, and a walk to Edoras, so read, review tell me what you think and advice is welcome as well as criticism thanks to those who like this story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long in updating and yes i know its sad about the orc dying in every format but it was either him or merry and pippin and no hobbit will be dying by my hand anyway enough talking lets continue…**

"Escaped!?" Roared the furious white wizard as his calm demeanour turned into blistering fury that brought the orc bearing the news on his knees in fear. "How did they get out?!"

The orc trembled before steadying himself. "They escaped from the lower tunnels on the south side, they took the life of one of the officers also."

Saruman had calmed and raised a steady hand. "I care not for the officer, what troubles me is two of my fighting Uruk-Hai and a tark prisoner running loose along rohan, I do not wish to be visited by Theoden's riders demanding their own back."

"Well what do you propose we do master?" The orc replied as he finally overcame his fear of the wizard and stood up straight.

Saruman raised an eyebrow as he looked over to the snivelling orc. "You will do nothing else, you were the captain of that area of tunnels and you could've prevented their escape!"

The orc went back down to his knees. "But master we never expected an Uruk captain to make any plans of escape….."

"Which makes the volume of your failure even greater!."

"But sir, we did not have enough guards and it was late, too much was asked."

Saruman then started to look very annoyed. "Too much! If it wasn't for me you would still be crawling around the pits gagging for death, and here you stand in my tower and think it wise to tell me how oversee my guards!"

"No, I didn't…. I meant no offence…"

Saruman swiftly waved his hand in dismissal. "Your services to my cause will no longer be needed and you shall endure the error of your chosen path." He then clicked his fingers.

The orc trembled as two uruk guards took the screaming orc over to the balcony and threw him over the side, Saruman smiled in delight as the terrifying howl from the orc was silenced by the ground, he then turned to the orcs who had arrived with the captain.

"Let that be a warning, think twice before telling me that something cannot be done, now get back to the pits, there are still many uruks to tend to!"

The orcs hurried off quickly as Saruman rubbed his temples and sat down, he looked around to the palantir and decided that he needed Saurons council if he was to continue further, he needed the two traitors and the prisoner back here almost as badly as he wanted to one ring for himself, so as he waved his fingers over the marble seer stone, he hoped to find his answers….

(-)

It had been two days since Maugoth, Nurzum and Emlyn had found the two young hobbits and the uruk captain was relieved that Edoras would soon be in sight, although he had his doubts about walking to the one place in middle earth he would no see any closer than Isengard.

Maugoth then felt a stinging sensation inside his head, he heard a voice, two voices, they seemed annoyed, Maugoth at first ignored the pain as he walked alongside Emlyn, but then the voices came back.

_"Traitors will be dealt with swiftly….."_

Maugoth shook his head, then he began to feel weak as he could hear what the voices were saying.

_"The Horselords will skewer you on sight, just like your former brothers will should they catch you….."_

This voice sounded similar to the white wizards, it belonged to him! His influence on the uruk was painful, Maugoth saw that everyone had stopped to ask Maugoth how he fared, before sharku's voice uttered one more sentence before fading.

_"You wont last long, they will come for you and bring you back, dead AND alive…."_

"Maugoth?" Asked Nurzum. "Maugoth ok?"

The uruk stumbled up and balanced on Emlyn before gathering his strength and realising the danger they were all in.

"Run.. We must run, they havent given up."

Emlyn looked worried. "What do you mean?"

"Uruks! They have been sent for us, we must move Edoras is near."

Nurzum looked over to Merry and Pippen who had already started to move quickly alongside him and with Emlyns assistance soon Maugoth was running along the plains separating them from Edoras and the ravenous scouting party.

Maugoth had to take a second to sniff the air and see how close they were, his nostrils flared as he looked north. "Fuck! They aint far off, Their scent is close."

(-)

To the luck of the group, Edoras was finally in their sights, Emlyn had taken the lead so they wouldn't get cut down with arrows, Maugoth was still worried if Saruman could get into his mind then he wouldn't be safe, a big wooden gate and a few soldiers wouldn't be enough to hold them back should they attack, but for now he concentrated on looking as non threatening as possible as they reached the main gate of Edoras.

Emlyn looked up and shouted to the warden. "We seek counsel with king Theoden, kindly allow us passage."

The warden at the top of the gate, ran down the steps towards Gamling, who noted the wardens surprised look.

"Whats wrong Wilbyrn?"

"There is a party of five at the gate, asking for counsel with the king."

Gamling looked confused. "So why the surprised look?"

"Its is two hobbits, two Uruk-Hai and a woman of rohan, all unarmed."

Gamling sat down and pieced together everything his warden had told him. "I must see this with my own eyes first."

(-)

Emlyn and Maugoth had stood at the front of the group for the ten minutes they had been waiting until the gate opened and Gamling, followed by Wilbyrn and two other soldiers walked out and surveyed in shock what they saw, Gamling nearly fell over in shock at the sight of an Uruk holding hands with a human woman and two hobbits of the shire playing a game of riddles with another uruk.

"I… er…. what is going on?"

Wilbyrn looked surprised as did the other two soldiers who just stood agape, before realisation made them draw their swords, luckily Gamling had regained himself and held out his hand in dismissal.

"Not needed men, they are unarmed and this woman seems to be trusted by them, although I never thought I would see the day."

Emlyn chuckled as he walked up to Gamling. "I am sorry to land all of this onto you so quickly but we merely wish shelter, these two uruk's broke me out of the prison of Orthanc and we also rescued these two hobbits from an orc in fangorn, and we simply wish for a couple of nights rest."

Gamling nodded in reluctant approval. "Very well but these two must be guarded, and you must remain outside the golden hall until the king is ready."

Emlyn nodded and urged Maugoth and Nurzum to agree, although they disliked the idea of being under guard, and as they walked into Edoras, Maugoth looked behind him at the plains and noticed that the scent of the uruk band had disappeared completely, this was odd, but he was relieved that they were gone and that he escaped.

(-)

After Merry and Pippin were escorted to get something to eat, Maugoth and Emlyn started to talk to Gamling.

"Your lesser spoke of other visitors here." Asked Emlyn curiously.

Gamling nodded. "Yes an old man, an elf, a dwarf and a ranger."

Emlyn's eyes widened as she sat up and began to run up the slopes to the great hall, Gamling, Maugoth and Nurzum ran after her as she ran faster and faster, Maugoth was confused, why was she in such a hurry and how were the rohan guard able to keep up with him and watch him?

Nurzum panted, he then began to worry, why was he running, why was Emlyn running, soon his question was answered as Emlyn reached the doors of the golden hall.

Maugoth and Gamling caught up and caught their breath. "Emlyn what the fuck?! Why did you run all the way to the gates?"

Gamling took longer to catch his breath before uttering. "Do not go in please."

Emlyn seemingly unaffected by her run just smiled. "Why? I know who you mean by old man."

Gamling looked to Maugoth confused but as they exchanged weird glances the doors of the hall flew open and Gamling and Maugoth barely dodged the doors as a small man with a large black robe was thrown down the large flight of stairs.

Maugoth nearly toppled when he recognised the man who had been thrown out of the hall, swiftly followed by a rather angry looking Theoden, It was Sharku's lapdog Grima, what was that slimeball doing in rohan?

"I only lived to serve you my lord." Grima gasped as he crawled away.

Maugoth didn't get the rest of what was being said but he looked around for Nurzum and he had stood there on the other side of the door with his trademark confused look as Grima stood up quickly and pushed threw the crowd of people.

"Get out of my way!"

Theoden then looked around before noticing the two uruk-hai standing by the doors and soon everyone had forgotten Grima and were focusing on the two uruk's that had been standing there the whole time, Maugoth noticed the ranger with his hand on his sword so he moved behind Emlyn, as did Nurzum, Maugoth then leaned over to her ear.

"Do something for fucks sake, I don't want to be next!"

Emlyn just nodded as he noted a white cloaked figure walking from the hall, It was Gandlaf the grey! Well he was white now much to Emlyns surprise and the terror of Maugoth as he thought it was Saruman.

Emlyn walked in front of the wizard and bowed down. "Mithrandir, It is an honour."

Gandalf smiled as he waved for everyone to drop their weapons. "I sense you are here to explain these two."

He indicated the two uruks who were keeping their distance. "I also understand that you have two hobbits in your presence?"

Emlyn nodded. "They are having some luncheon while we went to visit the king, we didn't know he was busy."

"He had been under the power of Saruman by means of Grima and now he is gone Sarumans grip on Edoras has been lessened, but I believe you have a story of your own to tell?"

Emlyn smiled as the ranger, elf and dwarf ushered everyone away and they all went into the great hall to hear the story of the two uruks and the maiden of rohan…

**I hope this was good enough, remember to have a peek at my other stories and to read and review, tell me what you think and any advice is welcome…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow there was dust settling on this one, but I did say I would get back to everything soon, so I will continue this one hopefully people will still like it I had to read over it just to get back on the zone anyway let the journey commence….**

Maugoth thought back to his days in Isengard, he was very familiar to the feeling of discomfort, Nurzum only knew a taste of the pain but this was new, Emlyn was sat with Gandalf the Newly white, while the two uruks sat encircled by the recovered kings royal guard, they said nothing they just stood there holding their spears as requested by Hama after Worm-tongue stormed off in rage.

"Nurzum don't like this." The large uruk said sadly as he looked at the tip of a spear aiming at his chest, Maugoth sighed in annoyance.

"Its ok Nurzum, I don't like it either but once Emlyn has talked it out they will let us stand up."

They had been talking for a good ten minutes before Theoden, Gandalf and Emlyn came over, Theoden motioned for the guards to leave, they reluctantly did as he said, the two uruk-hai looked puzzled as they were asked to stand and sit at the benches by the fire pit in the centre of Meduseld. "Your friend has told me some very interesting stories about your pasts." Gandalf chuckled as all five of them got comfortable. "Nurzum, I sense no malice or anger within your mind, the same with you Maugoth, except the content you hold for your former master, for this I do not judge." Maugoth sat back a little, having a wizard forgive them for being uruks made him feel quite little, but this was a very powerful being, a being who could match Sharku's skills.

Theoden took his turn to speak. "I never thought I would live to see this day but…I welcome you both to the hospitality of Rohan." Nurzum and Maugoth nearly fell backwards, the king of the enemy giving them amnesty? Maugoth never thought he would be alive for something like this.

"Er…Thanks." Maugoth couldn't find any other word.

"Nurzum like Rohan already, er who is Rohan." Maugoth sighed as he took the time to explain the error in Nurzums sentence, then Emlyn spoke up.

"Also Maugoth I have informed Mithrandir about…. well us." Maugoth was drinking some water out of a flagon during and immediately spat it out into the empty fire pit, That did it, now he was dead for sure, as he waited for rage he found instead Gandalf laughing quite heartily.

"This amuses you?" Maugoth asked in shock, Gandalf steadied himself and coughed, holding back the remained of his laughter.

"It amuses me because, this isn't the first time Ive been told about an uruk and a maiden." Now Emlyn and Maugoth looked shocked.

"What?!" They both shouted in unison, as king Theoden shared a snigger of his own.

"I will tell of that in good time." Gandalf smiled. "And king theoden it is good to have you freed from Sarumans clutches."

Theoden shuddered. "I am fine for now, but tell me, where is Theodred, where is my son?" Then a sudden silence struck the room as Gandalf's jovial mood was replaced with a blank look as he motioned for Emlyn, Maugoth and Nurzum to leave, which they did quickly as Gandalf told Theoden of his grim news regarding his beloved son…

(-)

Maugoth and Nurzum were still under watch but for now it was just Hama, the captain of the royal guard, he was friendly enough but he did seem as intolerant of the two uruks as the others did, Emlyn was quick to notice. They were sitting at the blacksmiths workshop while Merry and Pippin were taken to eat with Gimli, after ten minutes of sitting Hama finally came over and sat down with them.

"Mithrandir is a wise and powerful wizard, I trust his word no matter what." He said this quite quickly as all three looked at him, Maugoth felt like he was about to get berated again, Nurzum was focusing on a polished sword in the corner not paying attention to Hama, Emlyn just sat back with her flagon of water. "And although I never saw this day coming, I am glad to finally meet orcs that saw sense enough to join us."

Maugoth decided to hell with everything about the explaining and shot out his right hand. "Don't worry about it, Just shut it and shake my hand, Im Maugoth."

Hama smiled politely and shook his hand. "Hama, captain of the royal guard at your service."

Maugoth patted Nurzum on the back. "This thick fuck next to me is Nurzum a simpleton, but a friendly one, don't bother greeting him, he aint paying attention."

Hama nodded as he turned to Emlyn. "I wouldn't get too comfortable however, Aragorn and Theoden are planning to evacuate Edoras and make for Helms Deep."

Emlyn looked worried. "Why are we going there?"

"We have word from our scouts and spies that Saruman has his eyes set on Edoras."

Maugoth choked on his mutton and spat it out. "Spies! How the fuck did you get spies into Isengard, my entire unit ate them all!" This was followed by a brutal dead arm from Emlyn.

"Maugoth shush!" Hama just looked at Maugoth for a second or two before returning to what he was saying. "So we will make for Helms Deep so if we are attacked, we will be better protected."

Emlyn agreed that it was a good idea, Edoras may be on a hill but its defences were still something that an enemy force could laugh it, especially if they ever turned up with trolls.

"The king is still mourning his son, but in several hours we make for Helms Deep, now if you visit these shops they will proved you with provisions and weapons, I leave you in the care of Gamling, my second in command, I need to tend to other matters."

Emyln and Maugoth said thanks at the same time as Hama took off rather quickly, and Gamling motioned for them to follow him to the shops for their equipment.

(-)

Emlyn went to her room to change her clothes, she left Maugoth with a wink as she went through her door, so he quickly looked around to make sure no one saw him go in, before quickly opening the door and slamming it shut, he turned his head around as Emlyn threw herself at him and kissed him quite furiously, like they hadn't kissed in years.

"It has been many days since we last shared a room sweet Maugoth." Emlyn sighed as she stared into the uruks yellow eyes.

"Too long in my bloody opinion." Maugoth smirked he picked Emlyn up and threw her onto the bed. "And now we have the room to ourselves." He lay on top of her kissing her jaw and lips softly.

"Wait Maugoth." Emlyn gasped as her neck was kissed up and down. "What about Nurzum? What if he walks in?"

Maugoth laughed as he continued to bask in Emlyns love. "He's too busy with other matters."

Emlyn just laughed as clothes were thrown around and they experienced each others touch properly for the first time since their eyes met in Isengard…

"I love you Maugoth." Emlyn sighed as she pushed back some of his long black hair behind his ear.

"I love you too Emlyn, my fierce maiden." He growled the last part as they deepened their kisses and explored each other in the light of the afternoon sun…..

(-)

Nurzum stood alone in his room, examining Maugoths helmet with admiration as he picked it up, put it down and put it on his head, then his door creaked open and a blonde haired maiden poked her head through the door and crept in, Nurzum had sat down and looked like a child playing with his favourite toy.

"I came to see if you needed some water, or maybe something to eat." The maiden said quietly, she was holding a small tray, Nurzum couldn't see what was on it, but he heard his stomach grumble.

"Nurzum hungry." He said happily, The maiden smiled as she set the tray down and he quickly wolfed down everything there was, soon enough the tray was empty, Nurzum smiled again. "Nurzum grateful for pretty maid for bringing food."

The maid chuckled as she put the tray aside and sat down on the floor in front of Nurzum. "May I ask your name?" She asked quietly, Nurzum was twice her size.

"Name Nurzum, uruk of Isengard, at service."

The maiden smiled. "Pleasure, I am Eowyn, Theodens niece and maiden of Rohan."

"Why you serve me, I am uruk, you not scared?"

"A little, but you haven't harmed anyone since arriving and you look so lost all the time, why is this?"

Nurzum tilted his head. "Nurzum stupid, Don't no nothing, Cant even speak right." He bowed his head in sadness. Eowyn felt oddly enough sorrow for the large uruk, she edged closer and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be down, Im sure you're not stupid, I can teach you how to speak and how to perform tasks, if you want?"

Eoywn was nearly in shock, the very creature she had been raised to fear and here she sat offering it lessons in speech, Nurzum however nodded his head and beamed at her.

"Nurzum happy to learn good from bad." Again these were things Eowyn was not expecting an uruk to say but she nodded and stood up to leave.

"Once we set off, walk with me and we will go through some things you will be shown." She then left quickly saying farewell to the two guards keeping watch on Nurzum from outside his room, Nurzum smiled as he stood up and laid down on his bed.

"Pretty maid talk to Nurzum, Nurzum special." He said smugly as he decided to take a little nap.

(-)

All was quiet in Emlyns room, nothing could be heard apart from heavy breathing and sighing as the couple lay there under the spreads of the bed, Emlyn was cuddled up to Maugoth her head resting on her chest, while Maugoth lay with his arms behind his head, looking up with a feeling of fulfilment on his face.

"Well." Emlyn sighed. "You have quite the energy, don't you?" Maugoth rolled his eyes.

"You can talk, you were the one getting all riled up, wanting more and begging me." He said with a wink as she looked up to him and rolled her eyes.

"Uruks." She sighed as they both continued to rest, they had an hour before they had to be ready to depart.

Then the door swiftly opened and Nurzum came running in, Emlyn screamed and Maugoth jolted up fearing the worst, his look of dread turning to anger as Nurzum stood in front of them with a look of joy on his face.

"Nurzum talk to maid!" He yelled.

"Nurzum!" Roared Maugoth as he pulled his breeches up and prepared to get up. "Get the fuck out of my room!, Im busy!"

"Maiden want to teach Nurzum to speak properly!"

"Fantastic Nurzum." Emlyn said quickly. "But could you please leave."

"Now!" Maugoth roared as he grabbed Nurzum by the back of his head and threw him threw the door of the room, he slammed the door and heard a thud and a muffled "OOOF!" from Nurzum, Emlyn looked at Maugoth worriedly, but Maugoth shrugged. "He will be fine, he took a punch he can take that fall like an uruk, now where were we?" He said happily.

"Sorry Nurzum scared me out of my mood to have another session." Emlyn said tiredly as she got up and began to get dressed.

Maugoth cursed under his breath. "God dammit Nurzum." He sat down and started to get dressed along with Emlyn. "Stupid cockblocking uruk!"

"Oh don't whine darling." Besides we might as well get ready to leave for Helms Deep, everybody else is, anyway we can find a room of our own once we get there."

Maugoth immediately perked up and started to pack everything quickly with a big smile, Emlyn rolled her eyes.

"Uruks are the same as men in so many ways."…

**I would like to point out the story is M, even thought I do T stories I wanted to try it anyway, tell me what you think and please, review and comment :) and sorry for taking so long….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I forgot people actually liked this story haha, well I aim to please so I will continue to keep doing everyone proud with this I hope the rest of it will go together well but lets find out…..**

It was still afternoon, Emlyn and Maugoth had gotten changed and with the help of a few courteous servants had their things packed, well **her **things, Maugoth insisted he pack his own stuff, ranting on about the uruk way ending with Emlyn having to kiss him in order to stay his tongue she had to use hers, but it worked as well as Gandalfs magic, Nurzum with the help of Eowyn packed everything he had in his position the king and the wizard had provided provisions for them to carry for the long walk to Helms Deep, Nurzum was grateful and very timid.

"Nurzum thank pretty maid for helping Nurzum." The burly uruk said shyly, Eowyn blushed, being called pretty and seeing an uruk-hai of his size and strength acting so timidly in front of her.

"Its my pleasure, now if you'll excuse me I must meet with the king." She bowed quickly and left, she still felt humoured at the display Nurzum made, but she just shrugged it off as she went to find her uncle.

(-Meanwhile back in Isengard-)

Saruman had not allowed enough time to survey the escape route the trio had taken, as he walked silently through the tunnel followed by four orc servants, he found the rotting corpse of an uruk officer lying with a rather jagged dagger rammed through his chest, the white wizard looked down at the look of shock that had kept on the face of the uruk, almost as if he died by means he never saw coming, Saruman continued to ponder as he clicked his fingers to the orcs. "Carry the body to the tower and leave it in the dungeon, I have an idea." Saruman said in his deep, commanding voice.

"But sir, he is all but alive what would you want with him?" Saruman rolled his eyes, Would his servants ever learn? The orc didn't think twice after a faint click was heard and the orc burst into flame, the doomed servant ran screaming through the pit before hearing him drop down, engulfed by the fire.

Saruman turned his head to the remaining three orcs. "I trust you can carry out the task without question?" He asked in a very threatening way, the orcs didn't even respond they had already hauled away Rutrukh's lifeless corpse to Orthanc, he eventually followed suit, as he was ascending the steps to his tower he caught sight of a black figure riding in on a horse, it was Grima, his left hand worm servant, he reached the base of the tower and quickly dismounted.

"My lord." Grima bowed his head as low as his neck would allow. "The wizard he has freed the king!"

"Fool!" Saruman growled furiously. "I am well aware of his resistance, where do you think this scar was from, that grey rat, freed his mind and cast me from the seat of power in meduseld!"

The yelling continued on into the tower, Saruman finally took a seat pinching the bridge of his nose, the body had been put somewhere safe, so as the orcs left Grima looked ready to burst with information. "If you must speak do so, I only have so much power to read ones mind."

"Sire, there were two uruks at Edoras accompanied by a woman!" Grima said shocked.

Saruman sat up, and a large blue vain bulged on his forehead. "The traitors! They are in Edoras."

"Yes Sir but they are making for helms deep, they will be slow, they will be vulnerable, they will have women and children with them."

Saruman had appeared to have calmed down as a grin spread across his face. "Then we will send out riders to cut them off and then cut them up."

Grima grinned evilly as he laughed maniacally. "That is a good plan sir, shall I go to the orc captain?"

"Nay, you've done enough stay here, guard the body in the dungeon I have need for it, I shall go speak to him, clear?" Grima said nothing he only bowed his head.

After leaving the tower Saruman made his way past the screams of the breeding pits, music to his ears, and onto the warg pits, the sound of growling and tearing of flesh as meat was fed to them, he spotted the orc captain sat next to one of the pits.

"I need you to send out all of your warg riders!" The orc grinned evilly, but he had a question.

"My lord we run low on meat for the warts, what do you suggest?"

Saruman turned around and gave a crooked grin. "Well we have prisoners don't we?"

The captain cackled as he stood up. "Not for long."

(-)

It had been several hours since the refugees and warriors had left Edoras, everything seemed quiet and peaceful to Maugoth as he held his hand with Emlyns they were riding on their own horses and talking alongside the mounted guards Hama and Gamling, they were laughing about how long it took Maugoths mount to trust him, further back Nurzum was walking with Eowyn.

"Hello my name Nurzum." The large uruk said strained.

"Almost Nurzum, remember "Is" My name is Nurzum." Eowyn said slowly. "Go on I know you can do it."

Nurzum strained before saying clearly. "My name is Nurzum." Eowyns eyes lit up, yes it took him an hour to get that one sentence right but he did it.

"Nurzum you did it!" She laughed as she gave him a quick hug, Nurzum blushed as he moved his fresh tunic to hide the soldier that stood to attention.

"Er thanks Eowyn, Nurzum better at speaking, Soon will be able to speak without being called a stupid fuck by Maugoth."

"Oh he's only joking." Eowyn said reassuringly as they continued Nurzums speech lesson.

(-)

Soon everyone had come to a halt when the horses began to act up, Maugoth decided to scout ahead with Hama and Gamling, they rode past Legolas who was looking over the hills of Rohan.

After a couple of seconds of riding, the horses became more fearful. "What is it?" Gamling asked worriedly. "Hama?"

Hama looked around. "Im not sure."

Maugoth looked at the top of the hill and saw a warg rider rushing down, all three riders yelled as the warg crashed into Maugoths horse sending him flying to the ground, he quickly recovered as the warg faced him and growled, the warg made a lunge for his but he dodge and wrapped his arms around the warts neck and squeezed until a crack was heard, the warg fell dead and the orc on top fell, Maugoth would've dealt with the orc but Hama and Galming took care of him. "This orc was a scout." Hama yelled to a nearby Legolas, Aragorn then ran to warn the others. Maugoth was clasped on the shoulder by Hama. "I thank you Maugoth we would've been in great danger had it not been for your brave actions." Maugoth shrugged.

"Thanks I guess, but we have more wargs to deal with, so lets leave the celebrating till later after we've skewered these orc bastards!"

As the started to ride, all the other warrior riders began to ride with them as they came into a huge charge with a pack of warg riders, soon chaos erupted as many orcs and warriors fell under each others swords, Maugoth had managed to down a couple of wargs with Gamling finishing the orcs for good measure, then in the midst of battle Maugoth heard a familiar dwarf voice. "Argh! Stinking creature!"

He turned to see the small dwarf trapped under a warg, he stifled a laugh as he ran up and lifted the warg off Gimli, he stood up and dusted himself off. "I thank you uruk but I would've been fine on my own."

"Fucking clearly." Maugoth said sarcastically, as he put an attacking orc in a headlock and crushed him effortlessly.

Soon the warg riders took charge and retreated with tails between their legs, as they were searching for wounded orcs to interrogate, Maugoth then heard a familiar groan of a friend he had before leaving Isengard.

"Gurz?" He said quickly. He heard the groan again. "Help" He heard the voice again, he found the source of the noise as he lifted a horse of an orc with a bad arm wound.

"Gurz!" Maugoth said cheerfully." What are you doing here?"

Gurz sighed. "Well its great to see you old friend, but Im just lying her with a lack of blood and a broken arm, a little help would mean the world."

(-)

Once again Theoden was confused, two uruks were odd enough but now an orc who is friends with one of the uruks? He had to sit down, first the news about Aragorn falling over the cliff, now this? He didn't know how much more of this madness he could take.

"I am sorry Theoden, but I have to take him with us, he's my damn friend and I aint leaving him, I promise he can have my provisions and I will carry him on my horse."

Theoden thought for a moment. "Very well then!" He finally conceded. "But you must watch him and keep him out of trouble, I don't want to have to deal with anymore spies within out numbers."

Maugoth growled. "I would've been able to smell them a mile off there aint no vermin spies here anymore."

Theoden stood up and mounted his horse, as did the others. "And you did save the captain of the royal guard from being mauled by a wild beast so you have our gratitude for that brave act, but we will talk once we get to helms deep, and make haste! I don't want to have to deal with more wargs."

As everyone was riding Maugoth heard Gurz speak. "Thanks Maugoth."

Maugoth rolled his eyes. "You fucking owe me for this Gurz." Then nothing more was said for the remainder of the journey as the age old fortress of helms deep was made out in the distance…

**This will do for now im very tired, but soon college will be over and I will have all my time to my stories and my darling characters anyway read, review and tell me what you think peace out! :)**


End file.
